1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting fitting, more particularly to a lighting fitting for an incandescent lighting arrangement which has a pair of incandescent bulbs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting fitting includes a lampshade body of molding plastics, amounting bracket, a socket member, a pair of insulated conductive cord members, a containment member, a power cord member, and an incandescent bulb. The incandescent bulb has a bulb body and a bulb base. The lampshade body has an upper wall with a through hole formed therethrough, and a skirt portion which extends downwardly and divergently from the periphery confining the upper wall. The mounting bracket is fixed to the upper wall, and has a mounting hole aligned with the through hole of the upper wall, and a mounting face distal relative to the upper wall. The socket member has a shell portion to receive the bulb base, and a seat portion which extends from the shell portion in an axial direction and which is disposed perpendicularly to abut against the mounting face of the bracket member. The insulated conductive cord members have first ends connected conductively to the seat portion of the bulb body, and second ends that extend through the mounting hole of the bracket member and the through hole of the upper wall to form a first contact terminal. The second ends of the insulated cord members are disposed outwardly and upwardly relative to the lampshade body. The containment member is capable of housing electrical components associated with the supply of electricity to the incandescent lighting arrangement, and includes a circumferential wall superimposed upon the upper wall of the lampshade body when the containment member is coupled with the lampshade body. The power cord member is adapted to be connected to a power supply and is led downwardly and outwardly of the circumferential wall of the containment member to form a second contact terminal for coupling conductively with the first contact terminal.
Note that the incandescent bulb extends downwardly and vertically relative to the bracket member in the conventional lighting fitting. The lighting effect provided thereby is inferior to a halogen lamp which has the same wattage as the incandescent bulb, thereby resulting in discomfort to a user who is accustomed to the lighting arrangement of the halogen lamp.